


instagram.

by xchernabog



Category: Disney - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, soft hours
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 04:29:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15878571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xchernabog/pseuds/xchernabog
Summary: Onde Scar tem uma crise existencial e se fecha para a única pessoa que ouviria seus desabafos por horas a fio.





	instagram.

**Author's Note:**

> inspirado pela música Instagram - Dean

três da manhã.  
Clayton observava atentamente o homem sentado na poltrona, que mexia no celular como se não houvesse amanhã.  
Scar era um homem estranho, no mínimo. Tinha adquirido o hábito de ficar na casa do vizinho até altas horas da madrugada, tendo várias vezes tomado o desjejum com o outro.  
Mexia no instagram para evitar ter uma crise existencial na frente do vizinho, que o recebeu de braços abertos e várias xícaras do melhor chá que Scar já tomara.  
O outro, no entanto, estava ali, sentado no sofá, apenas observando o homem com uma cicatriz no olho e com uma aparência que instiga em Clayton uma vontade súbita de cuidar do outro.  
O dono da casa suspirou, fazendo o outro abaixar o celular.  
“Algum problema, William?”  
William. O primeiro nome de Clayton soava tão natural quando saia dos lábios dele.  
“Só pensando. Quer mais chá?”  
Negou com a cabeça e voltou a mexer no celular, fazendo o outro afundar no sofá.  
“Tem insônia?”  
Um “é” foi escutado por clayton, que afundou ainda mais no sofá.  
Clayton ainda não compreendera o motivo que deixou Scar entrar não apenas em sua casa, mas em sua vida. Sabia muito bem que aquele homem havia deixado uma marca no seu ser, até mesmo em sua alma, e ficava nervoso com o pensamento de ser uma pessoa efêmera na vida de Scar.  
Queria marcar a vida do outro como ele havia marcado a sua.  
“Tem instagram?”  
“Não. Não gosto de ver outras pessoas fingindo felicidade.”  
“Finalmente.”  
Clayton nao entendeu, e a confusão estava explícita em seu rosto.  
“William, eu estou no meio de uma crise existencial, e a culpa é do instagram.”  
O tom de Scar parecia machucado, mas não um machucado de quem segura um choro, mas um machucado de quem aguentou tempo demais.  
“Às vezes parece que sou o único. O único que não vive e que não é o número um. Sempre foi assim. Pensei que hoje em dia seria melhor, sabe, com as redes sociais. Pensei que poderia fingir na internet também. Mas sempre preferi teatro a filmes e as câmeras não me agradam.  
“É como uma canção de amor repetitiva, e as únicas vezes que não me sinto tão sozinho… são quando eu estou com você. Merda.”  
Scar se levantou, e pelo barulho, havia se trancado no banheiro.  
O outro, ainda meio atordoado pela quantidade de informação, foi até a cozinha preparar um lanche, se sentando no balcão para comer.

Minutos depois, Scar saiu do banheiro, vendo Clayton beber refrigerante em algo que mais parecia um vaso de plantas do que um copo normal.  
“Fiz um lanche para você. O chá está morno.”  
Scar encarou o outro por meros segundos, mas segundos suficientes para se afogar em seus detalhes: o cabelo bagunçado, o shorts preto largo, o moletom amarelo ovo que ele sempre usava, a barba por fazer.  
Achava cada detalhe daquele homem uma poesia diferente.  
Aquele homem era um soneto que nem Shakespeare conseguiria escrever.  
Bebericou o chá, evitando olhar para Clayton, mas sabendo que o outro estava observando-o novamente. Era outro detalhe dele: seus belos olhos castanhos que bebiam detalhes de qualquer coisa que despertasse a mínima curiosidade em Clayton.  
“Se sente melhor?”  
“Um pouco. Vou fazer uma caminhada.”  
Scar terminou seu lanche e deixou Clayton sozinho, com seus pensamentos. Acabou a madrugada baixando o Instagram, por uma mera oportunidade de ter uma crise junto com o outro.


End file.
